


The Symposium of the Twins

by itsryooolu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Violence, M/M, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsryooolu/pseuds/itsryooolu
Summary: "Humans were created once created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, two different entities, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves. And when one of them meets the other the pair are lost in amazement of love and friendship. Yet what if the other pair is lost after finally being found?"
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, just wanted to thank you for reading the Prologue of my first fanfic :>  
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome, as it helps me improve. Idk what else to say, so I´ll see y´all in the next one!

Prologue

That day the clouds laid low and close to the ground, engulfing the earth in its cold embrace as the relentless rain crystalized into snow, soundlessly coating the land with its pristine white. Swiftly swirling, the icy gale coursed from the decaying rooftop of a crumbling manor to the remains of a rose window, scattered across the skeleton of a chapel which rested at the crown of a gentle hill. It then proceeded south, caressing the unkempt and discoloured grass; the meadow flowers which valiantly blossomed despite the inhospitable weather. At the very bottom, two solitary figures could be seen, but not with some difficulty, as they were hardly distinguished amongst the falling granules.

  
Had the aureate wheelchair not given off their location with its occasional glimmer of warmth, one would have trouble spotting them, for their appearances seamlessly complemented the wintry environment. They were young and androgynous looking individuals of pale complexion, skin as clear as the descending snow; matching silvery locks which gently cascaded down their backs like the finest of silk. Twins. Twins with a set of unusual features giving them an otherworldly hue, the only glaring disparity between them were the coloration of their irises. Soft hazel eyes as opposed to the deepest shade of crimson.

“Where are we going?” the wheelchair-bound boy quietly asked, not turning to face the person pushing his chair, he who appeared to be his mirror image, his captor and his guardian. The person who granted him freedom, yet confining him to a carriage of gold. …No… he wasn´t a person; his pair of amber eyes fell dark, not anymore.

  
With a deep sigh, Ryo sat back and closed his eyes, not expecting a response, knowing he wouldn´t get any. He breathed in, taking heed of his surroundings: the light crunch of footsteps on the fresh sheets of white, the frost kissing his uncovered cheeks and the fragile flakes of ice that aimlessly waltzed before settling on his lashes.

  
After a long pause, the other spoke up, subtly breaking the silence between them. “Hey host, do you know about The Symposium?”,without waiting, he continued: “According to Greek mythology, humans were created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, two different entities, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves. And when one of them meets the other, the actual half of himself, whether he be a lover of youth or a lover of another sort, the pair are lost in amazement of love and friendship and intimacy and one will not be out of the other´s sight, as I may say, even for a moment.”

  
“The Symposium, by Plato” the seated boy grievously finished. “What do you want to tell me with this, Bakura?”, he abruptly turned around, staring straight into the dark pools of crimson, his doe-like eyes unable to hide the sting in his chest as his fingernails dug painfully into the maple handles of his carriage.

“You are still calling me by that name, huh?” Bakura responded wryly as he readjusted his grip of the golden wheelchair.

  
“I can´t help it” Ryo answered through clenched teeth, his voice shaky. A woollen blanket was then dropped on his frail shoulders, causing the boy´s eyes to widen ever so slightly, surprised at the seemingly tender deed.

  
“Take it. The climb might take a while” the other explained looking forward, his voice devoid of emotion. The hollowness of his speech made Ryo shuffle uncomfortably in his seat and thanked his guardian silently. He didn’t want to show weakness nor how much he was hurting inside, not to him.

  
With a curt smirk, ‘Bakura’ spoke up once again, flashing his pointy teeth: “We are going back my little lamb, to the place where we met. That night when the stars fell, and when the sky cracked as the world was reduced to blood and dust.”


	2. The Wheel of Fate

Eventually the crunching of fallen snow ceased as the climb came to its end. The pair were now facing the entrance of a modestly-sized renaissance style mansion, its heavy wooden gates looming solemnly over the considerably smaller figures in an imposing manner as if it were a silent guardian, protecting some unspeakable secret hidden deep inside. Despite the well-decorated rooftops sprinkled with intricate sculptures and complex marble pillars each unique in their own, the building could not hide how it succumbed to become another victim of time and neglect. The soft sheets of white had already engulfed the majority of the manor´s sapphire domes in a cold embrace when they arrived; it was the sole building a top of the hill.

“It looks so lonely”, Ryo whispered, his auburn eyes deepening in sorrow as he took in the image of the dying estate which was once his home. Slowly removing a leather glove, he proceeded to raise his hand to feel the crumbling oak doors, his graceful fingers traced the meandering imprints on the surface. Cold. Empty. Lifeless. Silently shifting in his seat, he absently observed his companion, who forced the rusted lock open with ease, the gates opening with a fatigued creak as the weakened metal gave in. 

“Come on in, it´s not like you can´t walk at all” Bakura said as he held the door impatiently. Oh, what a sad and pitiful sight this is; you who once had everything... he thought to himself as he caught sight of the frail boy, fidgeting with the heavy woolen blanket, supporting his weight on the golden wheelchair, struggling to stand. His steps were soft and quiet on the snow, almost inaudible. The door closed in gradually as Ryo staggered into the building, blanket still on his shoulders. He turned back and gave the frozen outside world a quick glance as if it were his last before the entrance completely shut itself, sealing them both inside.  
Through soft inhales, he took in his surroundings, it was hard to breathe, for the air was humid and heavy. Ryo squinted his eyes with difficulty, while they gradually adjusted to the darkness; the only sources of light coming from the crevices of the locked windows; the interior was intimate yet oddly unfamiliar. The warmth he used to know nowhere to be seen. 

“What´s wrong? Aren´t you happy you´re finally back home? How come you´re not smiling” Ryo´s doppelganger inquired frivolously, a tinge of cruel mockery in his voice, seething out like poison through his sharp canines. He proceeded to casually stroll in broad strides towards the entrance, where his mirror image stood brooding and silent; with one hand he lifted the other´s chin up while interlacing their hands together. Without giving Ryo time to protest, Bakura waltzed the boy around the room like a ragdoll, ignoring the pained grunts of complaint as he hummed to himself. Clumsy twirls and quick struts eventually comingled into one chaotic dance; the faint melody, their breaths; the rasping of their shoes on the darkened marble floor and their echoing steps were the only noises that filled the empty room.

The hall used to be so lively, Ryo thought while trying to keep up with his look-alike, only for his pondering to be brusquely interrupted. His eyes widened in unpleasant surprise as he felt himself being flung forcefully into the nearest couch. He could hear Bakura´s loud cackle as a cloud of white dust rose from the dark navy armchair on impact, covering his form in fine particles of debris. Still astounded, he shot the other an accusing glare while he dusted off the rubble.

“What was that for, you prick?” Ryo scowled, his light eyebrows furrowing in irritation as his fingernails slightly dug into the stiff cushion. A flash of frustration was present in his doe eyes as they stared directly into the lightless pools of crimson, wordlessly demanding an explanation. Sighing bemusedly, the individual known as ‘Bakura’ flashed a sly smirk as he nonchalantly sat down on the armchair across.

“Well, you have not answered my question yet, have you?” Bakura claimed, his lips puckering in fake concern while combing his long strands of hair with his fingers. Ryo felt his grip tighten at the reiteration.

“…No one is here anymore” Ryo murmured looking down, soft strands of hair fell over his eyes as he did so, yet he paid not heed to his obscured vision, not bothering to brush them away.

“Why would you ask something so horrible when you already know…” he continued, voice growing louder steadily, the bottled-up contempt showing through his usually gentle tone. His shoulders shaking, his hands numb as the memories flooded his mind. 

“That no one is here!” Ryo finished with a shout. All of a sudden, he found himself standing, the overwhelming feelings of guilt and helplessness swirling within and taking over. Groaning in annoyance, he brought his palms to cover his face after massaging his temples. Already feeling exhausted and lightheaded from the unforeseen outburst, Ryo plopped back in his seat only to feel a hand snaking around his waist, seizing his thin wrist. Bakura was not facing him anymore he realized as his sight was once more veiled, but this time by ghostly fingers.

“Oh of course I know the answer, but why do I still question you, you ask? It is simple, my dear landlord. That is merely to remind you, so that time doesn´t numb the pain, so that you don´t forget, until the very last day. And that is why, as simple as that.” Bakura whispered into the feeble boy´s ears. Ryo could almost hear the taunting grin from his voice alone. A cold chill ran down his spine, the uncanny feeling made him shake anxiously, trying to free himself with no avail; Bakura´s grip was harsh and unyielding on his wrist, his hand pressing forcefully around his eyes. It felt so cold. 

“Now, I will make you see everything all over again, from the very start. Before you even realize that the wheel of fate began spinning.” Bakura´s malicious smirk widened as he felt the wet tears forming in his captive´s eyes; his trembling lips and voiceless grief. They felt warm against his skin as they slid down gently and slowly down his chin, one by one, like summer rain.

“Please stop this… Bakura. Is this really necessary?” Ryo pleaded weakly as he put his unrestrained hand over the other´s. 

“Enjoy the good times while you can. This is your requiem.” Bakura said emotionless while tracing the corners of the star shaped scar on Ryo´s hand. His captive remained silent, yet his tears continued falling as he took in what was said next.

“She was the one who caught the eyes of causality, your little sister Amane.”

Ryo inhaled sharply at the mention of the name. How long has it been since he last heard it? he asked himself. Unable to control his voice anymore, muted weeps escaped from his tightly clasped mouth as everything began fading to white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah I apologize for the slow updates, I am terrible at balancing my hobbies ;_; I promise I´ll try to upload more frequently.


End file.
